


use your heart as a map (and just come home)

by colourmeblue



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Teachers, F/F, Sanvers Week
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-03-17 05:20:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13652241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colourmeblue/pseuds/colourmeblue
Summary: Each time she’s reincarnated, it starts off with just a tiny feeling. A small tugging at her heart towards a vague idea of someone she once knew. If she’s lucky enough to meet Alex during their childhood, it becomes confusing and complex for a young mind to adjust to. During their teens, it’s passion and devotion. Alex always tells her that she grows restless if they don’t meet until they’re adults.Maggie’s always been the patient one of the two.(or, snippets of two soulmates for Sanvers Week)





	1. College AU

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This fic will be combining five of the prompts from [Sanvers Week](http://alexmaggie.tumblr.com/post/170667048154) into little snippets of a soulmate AU. This'll have a different style to my other fics, mostly because I’m trying to condense a large story into something small. Pretty sure it's going to be terrible, but we'll see how we go! Also, the prompts have been rearranged in order of 'intensity', if you will. ;)
> 
> The rules of this particular soulmate AU are as follows: It's universally known that everyone has a soulmate. In each lifetime, only one person remembers their previous lifetimes with their soulmate. This alternates, one time it's Alex, the next it's Maggie, etc. To accommodate the fact that there's a HP AU, I've made it so this exists across the multiverse. In one lifetime, Alex and Maggie may be in an entirely different universe than the last (like, one where magic exists).

Maggie remembers the first time she found Alex. No matter how many lifetimes that pass, she’ll always remember that very first one. They didn’t meet until a little later in life, around 40 or so, but Maggie is sure that from then on, she never had a single thought that didn’t include Alex.

Each time she’s reincarnated, it starts off with just a tiny feeling. A small tugging at her heart towards a vague idea of someone she once knew. If she’s lucky enough to meet Alex during their childhood, it becomes confusing and complex for a young mind to adjust to. During their teens, it’s passion and devotion. Alex always tells her that she grows restless if they don’t meet until they’re adults.

Maggie’s always been the patient one of the two.

Sometimes, there’s someone else involved. Sometimes, they never find each other. Sometimes, Maggie’s gone consecutive lifetimes in a row without her. She knows there are a variety of reasons why that may be, but that doesn’t make it any easier. What keeps Maggie going is the hope that there’s always another lifetime to follow. Another chance.

Every lifetime is different. Every universe is different. The feeling is exactly the same.

Every time she sees Alex, the breath is knocked right out of her. Of course, it’s mostly because she meets Alex when she least expects it. For a moment, she’ll forget she has a soulmate out there. In the lifetimes that Alex remembers and not her, she still feels a warm, stirring feeling whenever they come into contact with each other. It’s not enough to _tell her_ that they’re soulmates right away, but a part of her always knows that Alex is special. That she’s meant to be in her life.

When she’s a junior in college in Oregon, Maggie certainly doesn’t expect to run into her soulmate on the same campus. It’s very rare that she and Alex are even in the same state, let alone living on the same space of land. She wonders if the universe tries to make up for those times they don’t make it.

It’s 9pm, and the library is dead quiet aside from the typing of keys and scratching of pens. The textbook Maggie carries feels even heavier knowing that she has a mountain of reading due the next day.

While she’s standing by a shelf, she spots long, wavy brown hair, a face framed by glasses at a nearby table. She knows immediately.

When Maggie finally approaches her, she introduces herself as Alexandra, and spies the textbook under Maggie’s arm.

“Psych?”

Maggie nods, looking towards the very large amount of papers scattered across Alex’s desk.

Alex follows her gaze before smiling at her. “Bio. It’s a nightmare.”

Maggie grins, trying her best to get her heart rate under control. In a way, she almost forgets how overwhelmed with emotion she becomes every time she sees Alex again. She just wants to wrap her arms around her and say _I finally found you_. Except, in every single lifetime, she has to remind herself that she can’t scare her away by blurting it out within the first second of meeting her.

Instead, Alex invites her to sit down, and it’s all so simple.

“Why psych?” Alex asks, adjusting her glasses. Her smile is kind, familiar, and Maggie can’t stop looking at her. She knows every inch of that face.

“I don’t know, really.” Maggie shrugs, because she doesn’t. “I like the way the mind works, I want to understand more.”

Alex doesn’t ask, but Maggie can see the wheels turning in her head. Maggie already knows that she gets it.

“What about you?” Maggie asks, settling back in her seat, textbook forgotten on the table.

“Well, I’ll hopefully be a doctor.” Alex laughs quietly, and Maggie revels in the sound. “At this rate though…” She gives the papers on her desk a look. “Who knows?”

“You’ll get there. I mean, if you’re in the library this late, that’s gotta resemble some kind of commitment.”

Alex sighs. “Well, I come from a family of doctors. It’s either this or disappointing them.”

“Well…” Maggie starts, her lip disappearing between her teeth. “If you need a study partner, I’m around. I’m _really_ great with flashcards.”

“Is that right?” Alex gives her a curious look, and Maggie wonders if she’s coming on too strong. “Maybe I’ll have to take you up on that.”

\------

It becomes their routine - every night they meet in the library to study together. It’s not exactly how Maggie pictured she’d be spending her nights in college, but then again, she didn’t expect to meet her soulmate so early in her life. It’s not like she’d do this for anyone else, and it’s definitely not like she wants to spend her nights with anyone else.

Maggie sits back, and she’s patient. She doesn’t want to be forceful or manipulative. She knows how this game works - things will develop naturally, eventually. There’s never a right time to tell someone they’re your soulmate, but there’s definitely a _wrong_ time.

“You know, my friends are starting to wonder why I blow them off every night,” Alex tells her, a somewhat mischievous smile on her face.

Maggie is leaning on the table with her elbow, a practice exam sitting beside her. She watches Alex scribble down a few notes before replying. “You can just tell them that you have a better offer.”

“Well, _that’s_ not subtle.” Alex rolls her eyes. “They’ll be grilling me on just about every detail.”

“You can tell your friends about me, Danvers. I don’t mind.” Maggie flashes a grin equal to her charm. It’s her usual way of picking up women, and she’s lucky to have had a lot of practice before this moment.

Alex not only laughs, but her cheeks flush pink. It makes Maggie’s chest ache. When she lifts her head, she’s smiling. “Maybe I will. One day.”

\------

‘One day’ is actually a lot sooner than Maggie predicts. Her friends are just as nerdy as Alex is, but Maggie likes them. She doesn’t have a lot of friends of her own, and she finds she has things in common with these people besides knowing Alex. Especially James, who seems to share her affinity for boxing. They become gym buddies starting that semester.

One night, Maggie sneaks Chinese takeout into the library. It’s late and they haven’t eaten yet, and Maggie figures it’ll be a nice surprise for her.

When Alex sees her, she narrows her eyes. “What are you doing?”

“I’m asking you to break some rules.” Maggie slides a box over to Alex. Eating is limited to certain areas of the library. “Besides, people eat grosser things in here all the time. Just don’t leave a mess.”

Alex gives her a brief, disapproving look, but she mumbles a quick, “Thank you,” before grabbing a pair of chopsticks.

Now, a lot of their sessions include less studying and more talking. Or eating. Or just spending time with one another. Maggie now knows that she’s an only child, and that her parents were usually never home but they weren’t cold, and they tried the best they could. Alex loves them, and visits them as often as she can. Maggie doesn’t get to meet Alex’s parents in a lot of lifetimes, for a lot of reasons, but she hopes this one will be different.

After hours of working that has causes Maggie’s brain to fry, Alex rests her legs across Maggie’s lap. Maggie stares at her for a little too long. Alex pretends not to notice, but that only makes it more obvious.

\------

Eventually, Maggie starts walking Alex back to her dorm.

Usually because it’s after midnight and Maggie likes to make sure that Alex gets back safe. Also, Alex says she likes the company. It’s really just an excuse to spend more time together.

Maggie is pretty sure Alex’s roommate is into girls, because every time Alex opens the door to her dorm, Lucy gives them _that_ look. That look you get when you’ve just been caught making out with a girl in the supply closet in high school.

Maggie knows that look all too well.

She’s been introduced to Lucy, but Maggie’s learned to ignore her when she stares. There are vague memories of Lucy, and James, and others within Alex’s orbit, from past lives and other worlds. Sometimes, she and Lucy will run into each other on campus, and Lucy just _knows_. Maggie can see it in her eyes. Maybe she’s in a lifetime where she remembers her soulmate, too.

It seems that everyone around them can sense it but Alex. But that isn’t really a surprise to anyone.

One night, Alex hugs Maggie goodnight at her dorm. It’s warm, and she lingers a little too long. It’s unlike anything Maggie has felt in this lifetime, but it’s something she knows she’s felt a million times in previous ones.

\------

Things are great between them for a few months. At least, until Alex begins sliding downhill in one of her classes, including failing an exam. At first, she begins by avoiding Maggie. Not showing up to their scheduled study sessions, not answering her texts. The only reason Maggie knows she’s still alive is because Lucy tells her.

She’s pre-med, so she takes it like it’s the end of the world. Alex has always had better grades than Maggie overall, and Maggie knows she won’t be ruined by this. Still, Alex takes it out on her anyway.

“You can’t blame me for this,” Maggie tells her, trying her best to stay calm. She has no real desire to yell at Alex, especially when she’s already down. “I’ve only been trying to help you. Things were going great.”

“I don’t blame you! But I’m just…” Alex is pacing, her hands sweeping through her hair. “I need a break. This-” She gestures between the two of them. “This is a distraction. I can’t do it.”

“So you’re just not going to have friends? For the whole time you’re in college? That doesn’t even make sense, Alex.” Especially when she has other friends that are clearly _not_ a distraction for her.

Alex turns to her, giving her a look. “Friends? Really? Okay, yeah, we’re friends.” She throws her hands up in the air.

It’s the first time Maggie realises that Alex sees it. She sees them. “Look, I’ll… give you some time to cool off. I’ll do that for you.” She’s always been an understanding person, and it’s not exactly the first time she’s been pushed away by Alex. “I don’t understand it, but I’ll do it.”

“Maggie…” Alex sighs, and at first, Maggie thinks she’s about to apologise. Ask her to stay. Anything. “Whatever this is… you and me… it’s not good for me. Not if I’m failing.”

Maggie can’t say anything in response, because she knows Alex is only scared. There’s no truth or logic behind any of her words. So, instead, Maggie chooses to leave. She says a quick ‘okay’ before turning around and walking away.

Alex has been known to walk when things get tough. It’s a part of her that transcends lifetimes. Maggie knows because sometimes, it’s her who leaves.

Maggie doesn’t see her for three weeks. She spends them alone, sometimes hanging out with James, but not asking about Alex. She’s been at this for long enough to know there’s no point in pushing.

\------

It’s 2am, and Maggie opens the door to a frazzled Alex.

“I’m your soulmate, aren’t I?”

The words are exasperated, like it’s a puzzle Alex has been working on for weeks and she’s just figured it out. At first, Maggie isn’t able to process her words, so Alex just continues.

“That’s why… you sat with me on that first day, for no reason. That’s why you were so willing to walk away and give me space after our fight. Because you knew I wouldn’t be able to stay away forever. We’re soulmates, and you remember. It makes sense.”

Maggie’s eyes are soft and tired, and she’s not thinking straight. However, this isn’t the first time Alex has figured it out on her own. She’s smart like that. “Yeah, we are.”

Alex laughs weakly, almost out of relief. She looks afraid, though, and Maggie can’t blame her. “You should’ve said something. You know, before I acted like my whole life was your fault.”

Maggie shrugs. “I don’t want you to be with me just because I’m your soulmate. I want you to _want_ to.”

Alex sighs, her shoulders dropping. “I do want to. I do.” Taking a few steps forward, she takes Maggie’s face in her hands and kisses her.

She kisses her, and kisses her, and Maggie feels her heart sew itself up again.

\------

Maggie wakes the next morning with Alex wrapped around her, and her nose in Alex’s hair. She’s never felt this content.

It takes some time for Alex to wake up, but when she does, she spends a long time staring at Maggie. Maggie doesn't know how it's possible that in every single lifetime, the butterflies return. When they first meet, when they kiss, when they spend a night together. The early stages of their relationship are still filled with that joy.

“I don’t want to be scared of this,” Alex tells her.

“You don’t have to be,” Maggie promises, her fingers raking through Alex’s hair. "I just want you to be sure. What I said last night was true..."

"I want to." Alex is firm in her assurance. "This... it's right. I knew that before I knew... about us."

“Next time, you’ll remember and you’ll laugh at yourself for being afraid in the first place. Next time, you’ll be the one reassuring me.”

Alex chuckles. “I wasn’t supposed to meet you yet. I was supposed to be less…”

“Wound up?”

It causes them both to laugh, and Alex turns to kiss her shoulder.

Maggie thinks back to the reason they fought in the first place. “You’ve been a doctor before. Hell, we were both doctors at the same time once.”

Alex’s eyes are soft and curious. “I bet you were a great doctor.”

“ _You_ were. I was… in love with you.” Maggie laughs, feeling her face grow hot. “You knew in that lifetime, and yet _I_ was the only who was hopeless.”

“So… we had it easy then?”

Maggie shrugs. “Hm, more or less. You died young.”

The room is silent for a long moment. “I’m sorry.”

Maggie looks amused. “You’re apologizing for dying?”

Alex uses two fingers to tilt Maggie’s chin in her direction. “For ever leaving you behind.”

Maggie shakes her head. "You're here now, and you'll be here again."


	2. HP AU

It turns out Maggie is right, and in her next life, Alex does feel stupid for being scared. But that was because the situation was so simple, and she really had no reason to be. They were as happy as two people possibly could be. In her next life, things are a little different.

Alex doesn’t exactly find it easy being from one of Slytherin’s most prominent Pureblood families. She’s been groomed for perfection by a single mother. All she knows is how to be the perfect daughter, the heir to the Danvers family. She’s expected to act a certain way at all times, and it’s almost second nature to her.

However, she finds it even harder to focus on that when her soulmate is the captain of an opposing Quidditch team.

It doesn’t help that she remembers everything. Falling in love time and time again with the same woman. Now, this woman just happens to be somebody she’s not allowed to have. Actually, she’s somebody she’s actively supposed to loathe. They’ve known each other for years now, but Alex has never found a good moment to even talk to her, let alone reveal the most important piece of information she carries.

It’s a delicate time at Hogwarts, and she can’t afford to make any mistakes. As a Prefect and Quidditch captain, all eyes are constantly on her. Normally it wouldn’t matter, she would go after Maggie regardless of what people thought. However, one wrong move could spell disaster for Maggie, and Alex is not about to put her on the line like that.

Despite the fact that she's already out, Alex is sure that her mother is trying to set her up with another Pureblood Slytherin. She certainly wouldn’t accept anyone from Hufflepuff.

Alex tells herself that she can always wait until after school finishes, when things are less volatile, to get to know Maggie. But that’s still months away, and that’s if she doesn’t burn the bridge completely before she has a chance. Not only that, but she has no idea where Maggie will go after school.

It’s the night before a Slytherin game, and Alex is in the Great Hall, sitting with her team. A bright-eyed, dimpled Hufflepuff catches her view across the room, like she does every evening. She’s laughing about something, and Alex wishes it was as easy as walking up to her and sitting down.

Instead, her attention is drawn away by one of her team members, Jo, who asks her to go over the game plan for tomorrow.

Maggie may be all smiles and dimples off the Quidditch pitch, but on it, she’s just as ruthless as everyone else. There's no room to be nice when you're in the air. 

The next morning, Alex goes through her usual pre-match routine. She and Maggie are both Chasers, so they’ll always be face to face. Side by side. Alex is an expert at handling the Quaffle, but Maggie is fast. She’s half the reason Hufflepuff can hold their own against the rest of the teams.

Alex would be proud of her if she wasn’t so focused on winning.

When the game rolls around, the windy weather conditions already make it dangerous for them out on the pitch. Slytherin start the game with an early lead, but with the weather, Alex isn’t sure how long they’ll last without the Snitch.

She gets knocked around a few times, which is not unusual, but the wind begins to pick up. Nobody is set to surrender, either, because they’ve definitely played through worse conditions, sometimes even with injuries. The Beaters on the opposing team try to use the weather to their advantage, sending Bludgers in their direction at twice the normal speed.

When Alex’s broom is hit, she doesn’t even know what’s happened at first.

She begins to spin uncontrollably, and it’s only a few seconds before she’s sliding off her broom. She waits for it with her eyes screwed shut - the sound of half the bones in her body breaking as she hits the ground. 

Suddenly, there’s a hand clutching her own, holding her up. At first, she just assumes it’s one of her teammates who sped over just in time, but when she looks up, she sees it’s Maggie.

\------

Her heart is still racing as she gets off the pitch after the match. Slytherin manages to pull through and grab the Snitch, but while her house is celebrating, Alex is far more interested in Maggie, so she slips away.

It takes her a while to catch up with Maggie, especially when she’s surrounded by her Hufflepuff teammates. Once she’s finally alone, Alex is actually glad to finally have an excuse to have a conversation with her without it seeming weird.

“Why did you do that?”

Maggie turns, blinking at her for a few seconds. She’s surprised to see her. “I was the closest to you, Danvers. Nobody else was gonna get there fast enough. You would’ve dropped like a dead weight.”

“You could’ve just let me fall.” Not because she’s embarrassed that she fell off her broom. Or that a Hufflepuff saved her. Quite the opposite, actually. She didn’t think that Maggie had any interest in her wellbeing. She didn’t have to go out of her way to help her, but she did. “It probably would’ve helped your team win.”

“Maybe that’s what a Slytherin would do, but we like to operate a little differently.” There’s a hint of a smile on Maggie’s face that tells Alex she’s not all serious.

Alex crosses her arms over her chest. “Well, now you’re just stereotyping us.”

“Hmm… and I wonder which house started that tradition?”

They stay silent for a few moments, Alex taking the time to drink in Maggie’s eyes. Every time they’ve come face to face, they’re usually antagonistic towards one another. Often she’s with her Slytherin friends, or Maggie’s with her friends, and someone’s just looking for a fight. Maggie can generally hold her own, so it’s not like she’s an easy target.

“Thank you.” Alex didn’t exactly want to spend the night in the Hospital Wing on top of taking an embarrassing fall off her broom in front of the whole school.

There’s a flash of surprise in Maggie’s eyes. “Yeah, don’t worry about it.”

Maggie isn’t leaving, and Alex can’t stop staring. She wanted a chance, and now she has one. 

It only takes one second of Maggie’s eyes flickering to Alex’s lips before she’s kissing her. Alex doesn’t even know how it happened. One moment she’s standing there, and the next she has Maggie’s face in her hands. She’s kissing her soulmate in an empty hallway and she doesn’t know how to stop. Even when anyone could walk by at any time. She tells herself it’s the adrenaline from the game and the whole almost-dying thing.

In that brief moment, she really couldn’t care less about being a Slytherin.

\------

Alex and Maggie have certainly had their fair share of secret relationships in their previous lifetimes, but this one turns into something else entirely.

Maggie is the one who pursues it at first - leaving notes with invisible ink and arranging their meetups. Alex thinks she has a bit of a reckless streak  _ off _ the Quidditch pitch, which she finds strange for a Hufflepuff. Then again, Maggie was right about the stereotyping. She’ll work on that.

At first, it doesn’t feel serious. Alex knows she has to step up if she wants this to actually get into soulmate territory. This is new for them, though. She’s worried they’ll have nothing in common, being on complete opposite ends of the spectrum. However, every time she looks at Maggie, with that stupid, dimpled smile of hers, everything feels alright again.

Over time, she finds that they actually do have things they can talk about - Quidditch, future plans, family problems.

One night, Alex suggests the Astronomy Tower. She tries to sound as casual as possible, despite the fact that it’s typically a romantic setting. Plus, they’re not really allowed up there besides when they have an actual class.

To Alex’s surprise, Maggie accepts her offer. Alex now knows that she never wanted anything to do with romance before because it wasn’t with Maggie. It just didn’t make a difference to her before this moment. Now, she sits with her and watches the stars.

Maggie’s curled into her side, and she looks as content as Alex has ever seen her. School itself is stressful enough, without having to worry about dichotomy on top of it all. 

“Are you cold?” Maggie asks, tilting her head back to look at Alex.

“A little.” She hadn’t even noticed it until now. “It’s okay, though.”

Maggie shakes her head, sitting up properly. She opens out her arms for Alex. Alex doesn’t have to think twice, because she already knows Maggie is naturally warmer than her. She feels shy being the submissive one, but for some reason, she feels a lot safer when Maggie has her arms around her. 

“What do you think about professional Quidditch?” Alex asks her suddenly. It’s probably obvious given her dedication to the sport, but she’s never actually talked about it with anyone before.

“For you? I think you’d be great.” Maggie sounds earnest, so Alex feels a little more confident.

“Honestly, I thought it’d be something you’d want to do as well.”

Maggie purses her lips. “I don't know. I kind of liked the idea of being an Auror or working for the Ministry.”

Alex chuckles. “You know that place is corrupt as hell.”

Maggie laughs lightly in response. “Yeah, but… maybe that’s the point. You work for the Ministry and you make it a better place yourself. From the inside. Somebody has to do it.”

Alex thinks for a moment. If anyone could change things from within the Ministry, it could definitely be Maggie.

“And if that fails, it’s a good thing I’m still a Quidditch player,” Maggie teases.

“We could be on the same team, for once.”

“Well, then we’d just be unstoppable, wouldn’t we?”

Thinking about countless past lifetimes, tose words hold more meaning for Alex than Maggie could ever realise in this one.

\------

Overwhelming bravery is traditionally a Gryffindor trait. Alex knows this. She was definitely never going to be sorted into Gryffindor.

Still, she knows bravery is the only way she’s going to get to where she wants to be with Maggie. 

Alex tells Maggie that she’s her soulmate one night on top of the Astronomy Tower. Immediately, Alex thinks it’s a terrible idea because Maggie’s stunned to silence. 

Alex is holding Maggie’s hand in her lap, and she can see that Maggie is running through every single interaction they’ve had in the past few months in her head. When she doesn’t reply for a while, Alex thinks she’s mad. She slips her hand out of hers and withdraws a little. She’s not sure she’d know what to do if Maggie didn’t want her. 

“Am I really?” Maggie finally asks.

“Uh…” Alex laughs quietly. “Yeah, I’m pretty sure.”

“You never said anything. We’ve known each other for years.”

Alex frowns. “‘Known each other’ is a pretty loose statement.”

Maggie rolls her eyes. “You know what I mean. I guess I just don’t understand why you waited…”

“Because we hate each other’s houses, maybe?” Alex is sure her mother would go ballistic if she found out. Not that she cares too much, but she doesn’t want Maggie in the crossfire. 

Maggie leans forward, reaching out to place her hand on Alex’s cheek. “It must’ve been hard for you. Keeping it a secret for so long.”

“I…” Alex chuckles, suddenly feeling shy. “I thought about it every day. Thought of different ways I could approach you without it being… weird.”

A sly smile forms on Maggie’s face. “And it took me saving your ass to get your act together.”

Alex swats her hand away, trying to hide her own smile. 

“Really, though.” Maggie’s hand returns, and Alex feels vulnerable all over again. “I’m sorry. That you felt like you couldn’t talk to me because of our houses.”

Alex tries not to smile, because she’s never known anyone so soft and comforting. Nobody in her life has been particularly nurturing, so Maggie is almost a slap in the face. Alex looks at her for a long moment, any doubts she previously had washing away. “You’re amazing.”

Maggie closes the gap between them, kissing her soundly. “I’m just glad it’s you.”

Alex keeps her eyes closed and rests her forehead against Maggie’s. “Me, too.”

\------

The way Alex’s teammates find out about their relationship isn’t exactly ideal, and Alex knows that’s the only reason things began to spiral downwards. They’re able to keep it a secret for a little while longer, but it becomes more difficult when all Alex wants to do is spend her free time with Maggie and not her housemates. There’s only so many excuses she can come up with when she’s caught sneaking out of the common room at all hours.

Unfortunately, they don’t have much peace before it all comes to a crashing halt.

Maggie is badly hurt in Slytherin’s next game with Hufflepuff. Alex has never seen anything like it in all her years playing Quidditch, and she’s never been so enraged. It’s clearly a plan that was made without her knowledge, which, not that Alex cares about that now, will likely cost them the Quidditch Cup. 

Both Beaters on the Slytherin team are suspended for the rest of the school year. Maggie’s fast, but she’s not fast enough to out-fly a planned assault.

Alex has her feet on the ground and Maggie’s head in her lap before the whistle is even blown.

She insists on following them to the Hospital Wing where she paces outside the door waiting for Madam Pomfrey to give her  _ something _ .

Once she’s finally given the all-clear to go in, Maggie is barely conscious. She needs to stay overnight to heal properly, but she’s not in any danger anymore. Alex sits by her side and holds her hand, her chest feeling heavy. This is all her fault.

“You need to get rid of that guilty look on your face.” Maggie struggles to get it out, but she does. Alex only squeezes her hand tighter.

“I’m not… I don’t want to associate with it anymore. That life. Not if I have to risk you.”

Maggie smiles as best she can. “They’ll make your life a living hell. Your mother, too.”

“I don’t care.” Alex usually has a certain brand of youthful defiance, but she means it this time. She’ll be graduating from Hogwarts soon, and she’ll be out from underneath her mother’s thumb. “You’re all I care about.”

“You know… as soulmates go, you’re not so bad.” Maggie only smiles wider.

Alex laughs quietly. Reaching over, she tucks a piece of her hair behind her ear. She never wants to see Maggie like this ever again. “When I think about… the time we’ve had together… there’s nothing worth giving that up for.”

“If I could remember, I’m sure I’d feel the same way.” Maggie nods, and Alex knows she means it. She takes a deep breath, shifting slightly in the bed. “And I love you.”

Alex’s eyebrows shoot up. “Oh?”

“Yeah.” Maggie gives her best goofy grin.

Alex pauses, a warm feeling settling in her chest. “I love you, too, Maggie.”


	3. Teachers AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very brief homophobia. A little violence to follow said homophobia.

Lifetimes go by and Maggie isn’t as lucky.

She always finds that whenever she gets a few good lifetimes in a row with Alex, it’s usually too good to be true. It’s just the balance, the law of the universe. Too many good things in a row and you’re bound to get some bad, too. She doesn’t see Alex for a long time, and even the times she does get to see her, they’re not able to be together. Maggie tries to hold on to the hope she’s fostered over the many lifetimes they’ve shared, but it gets harder each time she’s disappointed.

This life feels empty without her. She’s in her thirties and she's had relationships, knowing they won’t last forever because they’re not Alex. Regardless, Maggie knows she has to be out there somewhere, and that fact comforts her.

When she sees a job ad for a history teacher in a tiny seaside town, something draws her to it. She doesn’t even consider that Alex may be the cause of that feeling, but she takes it anyway. She’s always coped better with fewer people around; more solitude. She likes the idea of a change of scenery.

When she arrives there, she immediately feels at peace. The ocean is calm and beautiful, and her apartment has a view. She knows it’ll take her some time to get used to not being a city dweller anymore, but she’s always adapted to change in the past.

On the first day of her new job, she finds herself falling into the rhythm rather easily. She’s been teaching for a while now, and she’s never been too shy starting at a new school. There are too many male teachers for her liking, but once she makes it a point that she’s absolutely not interested, they leave her alone.

It isn’t until lunch in the teacher’s lounge that she sees her. As soon as she does, she almost chokes, and has to back out of the room right away.

Maybe it isn’t even Alex and her mind is just playing tricks on her. But then again, it makes a lot of sense. Something drew her to this town, of all places. There’s nothing particularly special about it, despite it being quiet and picturesque. She’s been without Alex for a few lifetimes now, maybe the universe is trying to make up for it.

She asks around and it’s confirmed - Ms. Danvers is the school’s biology teacher. It completely rattles Maggie, and the rest of the day goes by in a hazy whirlwind. When the day ends, curiosity gets the better of her and she makes it a point to wander past the door of Alex’s classroom.

Once she catches a glimpse and realises it really is her, everything falls into place.

Before she knows it, she’s approaching the door and knocking, putting on a signature friendly smile. Introducing yourself to a colleague is always a good excuse to talk to your soulmate for the first time.

Alex lifts her head at the sound, giving Maggie a small smile. “Hi.”

It takes Maggie a moment to answer. It feels like it’s been millenia since she’s heard her voice. “Hi.” She pauses again, taking a moment to let her eyes wash over Alex’s form. She wants nothing more than to just hold her again. “I’m… the new history teacher. Maggie Sawyer.” She takes a few steps forward, holding her hand out to Alex.

Despite the fact that Alex is her soulmate and she hasn’t seen her for a long while, she thinks she’s doing pretty well.

“Alex Danvers.” She gestures towards the room. “Biology, obviously.”

Maggie smiles. In every lifetime, Alex has that hint of nerdiness about her. The one part that she always finds endearing whenever they meet again.

“So, obviously you’re not from around here.” Alex leans against her desk. “Most people only come here for a vacation.”

“It was the job, actually.” Maggie nods. “I just wanted somewhere quiet, for once. This seemed perfect.”

Alex doesn’t look convinced by her words, but she’s telling the truth. She’s not about to tell the woman that it was a gut feeling that brought her here. That it was _her_ that brought her here.

Despite not looking convinced, Alex shrugs. “Well, I hope you enjoy it here. The kids here are great and being a smaller school, you’re able to focus more on each individual.”

Maggie nods, and opens her mouth to say something. Before anything can leave her lips, she hears footsteps behind her. She doesn’t turn right away, but the person brings a reaction out of Alex almost instantly.

“Babe! Hi!”

Maggie immediately raises an eyebrow at the ‘babe’. It’s mostly inquisitive and almost of amusement. She really isn’t sure why her soulmate would be referring to someone else as ‘babe’.

“Hi. I just wanted to see what was holding you up.”

The voice is most definitely masculine, and she turns to see a rather tall man standing in the doorway behind her. A part of her wants to laugh, even though she knows it isn’t funny. It’s not the first time Alex has been dating a man when they meet, but it’s been so long since Maggie has seen her, that it just feels like an unfair obstacle.

“This is Maggie, the new history teacher. I was just telling her about the school.”

The man smiles kindly. Maggie doesn’t like it. “I’m David. Algebra.”

She almost doesn’t consider shaking his hand, but she doesn’t want to draw attention to herself right away. When she does shake his hand, she doesn’t say anything else to him.

Alex picks up on the silence and takes a few steps closer to David. “I’m just about ready to go.”

David takes that as his cue to leave the room, and Maggie instantly relaxes once he’s gone. She needs to go home and crack open a new bottle of scotch.

Alex doesn’t seem to notice the change in Maggie’s demeanor. “It was really nice to meet you, Maggie. I’ll be around during lunch tomorrow, you should come say hi.”

Maggie nods, giving Alex the best smile she can under the circumstances. She knows it was way too much to ask for everything to be perfect when she finally reunited with Alex. Still, this is a little more complicated than she was hoping for.

\------

When Alex tells her that David is her soulmate the next day over lunch, Maggie almost spits her food out all over the table. It complicates things a little more than she’d like. Also, it makes her blood boil to think that this man is lying to Alex just so she stays with him. Maggie would never do such a thing to anyone.

As easy as it would be to just open her mouth and tell Alex the truth, she doesn’t. She knows it’ll freak her out more than it will help, and she wonders if, in time, Alex will be able to see the truth for herself.

Still, it doesn’t stop the two of them from growing closer over the coming weeks, and for the most part, it isn’t Maggie initiating it. Alex consistently invites her out for coffee, which are where Maggie’s favourite interactions take place. Her least favourite interactions are when she’s forced to sit at lunch with Alex and David, and Maggie would much rather be anywhere else. But it’s Alex, so she tolerates it.

Over time, she starts to realise that Alex isn’t as enamoured by David as Maggie once thought she was.

The first time she ever expresses a secret to Maggie, it’s that she doesn’t truly feel like David is her soulmate sometimes. Apparently Alex has put things on hold between the two of them, as any future she sees between them isn’t clear. It takes everything in Maggie not to tell her the truth, but she knows that would seem manipulative of her right now. But, like Maggie originally thought she would, she’s beginning to figure it out on her own.

They spend more and more time together, and it’s not long before Alex is inviting Maggie out after hours. Maggie can feel the pull between them, like a chain that just won’t break. Alex clearly feels compelled to spend more time with her, too, and Maggie won’t complain about it for a single second.

One night, they’re out at one of the only bars in town. It’s tiny, and just about everyone frequents it on a Friday night. Maggie’s already knocking back her second glass of scotch, and Alex is downing her red wine like it’s her job.

“There’s something I want to know about you.”

Maggie can tell immediately that Alex is tipsy. Not that she minds, she’s always found it endearing. “And what’s that?”

“You…” She swallows. “You're gay, but why don’t you date? I thought they’d be lining out the door for you.”

The compliment makes Maggie chuckle. If only she knew. “Well, for starters, I'd bet your entire tab that there aren't many women in this town who like women.” She gestures around to the bar’s patrons. Maggie's gotten used to the small town, mostly because she’s been focusing on Alex the entire time she’s been in it.

“Are you waiting for your soulmate then?”

Maggie narrows her eyes slightly. “Something like that.”

Alex hums before taking another sip from her glass. “Don’t wait too long.” She tilts her glass towards Maggie. “You’re a catch, I can tell.”

\------

Maggie isn’t expecting it to happen, but it does. They begin to spend more and more nights out together, and normally this would be a natural progression of their relationship, but Alex believes she’s found her soulmate already.

So when Alex kisses her one night outside the bar, Maggie doesn’t know how to react. She feels a flood of emotions that she can’t suppress, because she’s _missed this_. It’s been lifetimes without this, and now they’re under very strange circumstances and it’s not something she can act on entirely.

Still, Alex doesn’t want to stop, and Maggie doesn’t bother trying to make her.

They end up back at Maggie’s apartment, and it feels entirely normal to Maggie. This is a feeling she’s become accustomed to over many lifetimes, and while it’s a fragile situation this time around, she doesn’t want to do anything to ruin it.

So, again, she’s certainly not expecting to wake up to her the next morning. Honestly, if Alex had snuck out sometime in the middle of the night, Maggie would’ve been convinced that she dreamt the entire encounter. Except, she didn’t dream it, and now Alex is in her bed.

Maggie already knows every single inch of Alex’s skin. Over lifetimes, she’s grown so accustomed to every detail. Sure, it’s a little different in each lifetime. In one, Alex may have more scars, or tattoos, or other imperfections.

Right now, there are no scars or tattoos or imperfections. Nothing as Maggie’s fingers trace the bare skin of Alex’s back. The room is impossibly quiet, and all Maggie can hear is the sound of Alex’s slow breathing. Maggie knows she’s woken up when she can hear her breathing shift slightly.

As soon as Alex turns and Maggie sees the look in her eyes, Maggie can see there’s some form of regret.

“I’m sorry.” Maggie shakes her head. Realistically, she shouldn’t have allowed this to happen.

Alex immediately looks apologetic. “No. This was my choice as much as yours.” She looks troubled, and Maggie doesn’t blame her.

“Still…”

“I care about you, Maggie.” It’s the only words Alex gives her that indicates how she feels. Apart from that, Maggie is just guessing.

Maggie only nods in response, not wanting to rock the boat further. She doesn’t attempt to stop Alex when she gathers her things and leaves.

\------

Maggie is more than okay with Alex taking some time to herself to sort through her emotions. Except, when she starts to actively avoid her for multiple weeks, Maggie knows she’s going to have to intervene.

It takes her a while to corner Alex, mostly because she seems to be very skilled at evading her. Once she finally does, it’s raining, and Alex decides to wait under shelter for it to ease up before going to her car. Maggie approaches her from behind.

“Can you at least talk to me?” Maggie doesn’t want to force the issue, of course, but this _is_ a small town. Despite everything, they still have to work together and live in the same place. There’s no real way to avoid each other forever.

Alex’s shoulders drop, as if she’s been expecting Maggie the entire time. “I just… This isn’t…”

Maggie takes a chance, reaching out and touching Alex’s arm. “I know.” Having had so many lifetimes where things have failed, Maggie can accept it if Alex doesn’t want her. “I just want you to know that I… Alex, I don’t expect anything from you.”

At first, Alex only nods. Maggie can tell she doesn’t want to look her in the eye.

“I’m sorry if I confused you. Especially when David is involved. This isn't what I want.”

“He’s not involved,” Alex assures her. “We’re not together. I’m not sure we ever really were. Still...” She pauses, looking out into the rain again. “Apparently, he's my soulmate.”

Maggie has to clamp her mouth shut to stop herself. It still infuriates her, and it takes everything in her to not blurt out the truth. “Does he feel like your soulmate?”

The question stumps Alex, and she only shakes her head again. “He has to be.”

“Why?” Maggie presses.

Alex doesn’t have an answer to that question either. The hand on Alex’s arm gives it a small squeeze. Alex finally looks at her for the first time since she arrived. “Maggie…”

Hearing footsteps behind them, Maggie turns and is immediately confronted with David. It’s truly the worst timing in the world, but it’s also the chance she's been waiting for.

“I was wondering if we could talk.” It’s clear his words are directed at Alex, but Maggie doesn’t move from her spot.

Maggie speaks up. “Is it about you being her soulmate, maybe?”

His reaction tells Maggie everything she needs to know. His jaw clenches slightly, and she can see a vein briefly pop out of his head. “This is none of your business, Sawyer.”

Maggie chuckles lightly. “It is, actually, because you’re not her soulmate at all.” She gives him a pointed look. “You don’t have lifetimes of memories with Alex, and she knows that. Anything you've told her is a lie. And I know that, because _I_ have those memories.”

It’s certainly not the way she wanted Alex to find out, but it’s far too satisfactory for Maggie to see the look on David’s face, and the colour drain all the way out of it. He opens his mouth to speak, but nothing comes out.

It takes a moment for him to recover, and he steps forward, grabbing Maggie’s wrist. “You’re disgusting, and this town will eat you alive.”

Maggie immediately twists her arm out of his grip, and she feels just about ready to kick his ass in any way she possibly can.

Before she has a chance to do anything herself, Alex steps forward, and her fist connects cleanly with David’s face. Maggie’s eyebrows shoot upwards and she takes a step back, trying to suppress a laugh. She had absolutely no idea that Alex Danvers was capable of _that_ in this lifetime.

Maggie bites her lip to suppress her amusement as she looks at David doubled over. “You know, I could’ve done that.” It’s a joke, and Maggie is relieved to see Alex is smiling.

Before David has a chance to recover, both Alex and Maggie decide to ignore the rain, rushing straight to Alex’s car. They’re escaping like they’re two kids who were caught stealing something at the grocery store.

Once they’ve finally driven away, and Alex has a chance to breathe, she parks and rests both hands on the steering wheel. “What the hell did we just do?”

“Well, it’s the first time I’ve seen you smile around him in weeks.”

And in that moment, another smile breaks out on Alex’s face. It falters slightly before she speaks. “You could’ve said something. About us.”

Maggie shakes her head. She knew she couldn’t. “Not here, not like this.” She knows it wasn’t fair letting her believe that David was her soulmate for so long, but ultimately, Alex has to choose to be with her. “It’s… always hard when a man is involved. Or one of us isn’t out yet. _Especially_ in a small town like this.”

Alex reaches over, taking Maggie’s hand in hers. She intertwines their fingers, and Maggie can tell that it’s all she can do right now without overwhelming herself. She can tell just by looking at her that her mind is racing. Having to take in her sexuality and soulmate in all at once? Maggie knows it must be difficult.

“It’s a choice, though, Alex. I want you to know that. You're not tied to me with no way out.”

Alex nods. “I’ll need…” She sucks in a breath. “...time. To just... get my head around it.”

“Of course.” Maggie nods. “I’ve waited for you, Alex. I’ve been through worse things waiting for you.”

Alex gives her hand a gentle squeeze. For the first time, Maggie sees a glimpse of what might be acceptance in her eyes. “Thank you.”

\------

“You know, we were pirates once.”

Maggie can see the incredulous look on Alex’s face even before she turns around to face her. “No way.”

“We were!” Maggie chuckles, nudging Alex’s body with her elbow.

Standing out here, looking at the vast expanse of ocean like this, it’s the first thing that pops into her head every single time. A part of her wonders if they could just hop on a boat and sail away to parts unknown.

“Yeah, we were pirates. Not friendly with each other, of course.” Maggie rolls her eyes. “Actually, you tried to blow a hole in my ship. More than once.”

“Okay, you’re making this up.”

Maggie turns around completely in her arms. “I’m not! And that’s not even the wildest story I have of us, so don’t even start with that.”

“I want to hear about the pirates!”

They both turn around at the voice, and Maggie smiles. She lifts the young boy into her arms, giving Alex a look. “See? Leo believes in the pirates. It’s really a shame that you don’t.”

Alex crosses her arms over her chest. “You two really enjoy ganging up on me, don’t you?”

Maggie turns towards the child in her arms with a gentle smile. “That’s because mommy’s always right, isn’t she?”

The boy nods, which only causes both Alex and Maggie to laugh. Alex raises both her hands. “You know what? I’ll take it. This time.” She points her finger at Maggie playfully before leaning over and kissing her cheek.

“You don’t want to hear about the pirates?” Maggie asks, making sure she smiles _just_ enough so that she knows it’ll affect Alex.

Alex rolls her eyes. “Okay, fine. I want to hear about the pirates.”

Maggie places their son down so he can run back inside the house. With her arms now free, she turns and wraps them around Alex. “You were a very attractive pirate.”

Alex can only laugh. “Thanks, babe. I’m sure that’s exactly why I caught your eye.”

“Well, I can’t say it was your winning personality,” Maggie quips. “Not when you were blasting holes in my ship.”

Alex smiles. “That’s fair.”

Maggie remains silent for a moment. “I’m just glad I found you. Then and now.”

Alex reaches up, her thumb lightly brushing Maggie’s cheekbone. “Me, too.”

With so many stories behind them now, it only makes Maggie wonder what their next adventure is going to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No comment on how late this is.


End file.
